


Inazuma Eleven Scherzo (part 1)

by ShiaTOV



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Cliffhangers, Crossover, Drama, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Mystery, Original Character(s), Other, Tragedy, fairytale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiaTOV/pseuds/ShiaTOV
Summary: "Welcome to the world of dreams and illusions, the N world where a moment is a day, a day is a year and a year is a moment. Those who might be lost by the time would forget their true self yet none would getting lost by the path of the dreams. Once the game's over it starts a new encounter leads to a new beginning of goodbye."**********Getting lost in scenery as he's welcomed by the phantom; Endou Mamoru found himself wasn't sure with all things around him. The well-known town was different than usual. Spirits, creatures and mages were united; living peacefully under the unseen domain. No! It's a hide and seek game; found to be found in the infinite loop. Once he found the melody, it would lead him back to the genesis; to the one who had the power in bringing back the lost under the glow of the source of life of the town.What's waiting for him at the end of the game has been determined. Not as a gift nor a tribute; it's an unkown. An unexpected plot has been set as he's in the first loop of an overture of the great sonata.°Disclaimer: Level5





	1. Prologue

_Shall thee cautious.. Fallacy engulfing luminescence.. Levitate the chant of prayer of the mourning taintless soul.._

_Awakening the baton of the overture of the great sonata..._

_Shall thee cautious.._

_Profuse wishes displacing existence..._

_Once for the eternity.._

_'til flesh smelting into the nihility.. _

¦  
¦  
¦  
¦  
¦  
¦  
¦  
¦

A pair of dark orbs gleaming, radiated bleakness shortly reflected the null. Howl of the gust spreading out throughout the limitless dreary landscape, wrapping it by glum. Footsteps splashing the puddles, slightly stopped as the whirr echoing above. A figure in hoody robe with bare feet was seen approaching a certain hill area surrounded by fence. Flickering light of the street lamp near a big tree dragged the figure to come closer, only to find a hanging tire, swinging by the gust on the branch of the tree. Down pour blessed the land by the fresh fragrance. Left nothing but snap and roaring in the sky presented harmony into the nature.

_Shall thee cautious.. _

The figure took a turn for finally found the source of the small town. A tower with lightning symbol at the top of it which once eradiated glow as if it's giving the boost of life for the entire town. The dark orbs were tracing up observing when the gust wrapped in white dim light, circling around distracting the hoody. Slightly snapping out the light, spotted the face of the hoody revealing hazy scarlet gleam.

_Your wish brings life to the land.. _

The dim light was flickering as it rested in the hands of the hoody. It's fading slowly as there's a bright light enveloped the whole scene briefly leaving a wide open landscape with flowerbed, rained by petals in the tranquility. Silent all around as the time elapsed, getting lost in the track escorted by the clanking sound. The hoody figure was captivated by the view before it drowned into an infinite bizarre universe, projected a pair of enormous dark scarlet eyes closing up the lids let go the fallen gaining the open gates of nowhere.

_You come across the shore.. Leading by the light within you.. Blessed by symphony of the night.. _

_¦_  
_¦_  
_¦_  
_¦_  
_¦_  
_¦_

_Into the brand new stage.. _

_¦_  
_¦_  
_¦_  
_¦_  
_¦_  
_¦_  
_¦_

_Which leads you to the final.. _

_¦_  
_¦_  
_¦_  
_¦_  
_¦_  
_¦_  
_¦_  
_¦_

_Of all.. _

_¦_  
_¦_  
_¦_  
_¦_  
_¦_  
_¦_  
_¦_  
_¦_

_Shall thee cautious.. _

¦  
¦  
¦  
¦  
¦  
¦  
¦  
¦  
¦  
¦

The bright sun was successfully boosting up some people to start the new day. Rustling leaves by the blow of the wind, creaking branches and the chirping birds on the ground near the wooden bench in a small yard matching the rhythm. The ripple of the flowing water from the fountain fusing, perfecting the harmony. Vague rushing noises from afar shaking out the silence, presented lively activities of children in identical apparels absorbed by the round rolling sphere which bouncing frantically from the boot. Beneath the shades of delicate cotton shaped floating far above the ground, coping a figure in red waving cloak that seemed to step into the green field with a lock on at a certain boy in long sleeves and thick gloves in both hands. Dark tawny eyes were lost in scenery remained a vacant living leaning on the pole of a post which should be guarded. Relief as a light tap landed on one shoulder, the brunet was back to his conscious for he saw the red cloaked boy with familiar goggles assuring with a small determined smile.

"Kidou.. It's..." said the brunet by the tight clutch before he loosened as he caught a straight nod of the other boy.

"We're here already.. Let's have them to another higher level, Endou.."

The cheers bursting out as whistle sound reverberating into the air, resuming the play in crowds. Players crashed one another desperately to gain the chance after the white round sphere. Fierce battle on the field took all the concern for the spectators as well as both sides of the teams. Tense atmosphere was covering the whole stadium for waiting the result of the war below. Blew up, the spectators lost in the new score projected by the large screen as the final whistle echoing throughout the dome after the hands of time set up to the end. They got the winner side jumping around and rushing towards one another in joy, celebrating their big day in their life. The sun was so bright with mid-high humidity in the air while warm breeze bursting in the field, passing through the worn-out youngsters who were still enjoying their victory among the crowds. Proudly bringing up the cup of glory towards the sky greeted by the tears of triumphs on all the joiners. The brunet with the band on his left arm was stunned on all the hypes when he felt a strong cold gust coming like an enormous wave which could have almost blown him. He found that his heart was racing up in all sudden by the blow, sweat flowing down his pale face not like it's because of the game but more like that if it's something happening at the current time. He once again lost his gaze far into the sky assuming the source of the unwanted feeling he'd got by the surroundings or even the upcoming shoddy weather which felt like a bad omen.

"So, we have obtained the key.. Finally.." said Kidou by giving a glance at the gold trophy in Endou's hug as the whole boys of the team following him into a certain room.

Realized by the unclear statement the goggles head just said, the captain of the team took a sudden stop, squeezing tight the golden cup as if he's aware of the upcoming force that could harm it in anytime. He's unsure with how to react or even releasing a single note between his tongue and teeth for just a slight of response. Not even one of the teammates concerned about the current topic that they just separately took their time to loose their nerves. The even weirdest thing that it's like they knew something was going on yet they just shut their mouth. Hiding the truth behind their captain or it's not something he related of? The tawny orbs were scanning around expecting a small assurance or at least relieving smile of one of them before he finally gave up the riddle.

"Kidou.. What's that about?" Endou was squeezing tight the trophy, "what's with the 'key' thing?"

"Endou, don't tell me that you know nothing about it.. You're not serious, are you?"

"I'm serious, Kazemaru.."

No one could doubt him. His know-nothing face was genuine. He's as oblivious as he's always be and that made him known as the simple straight thinker whom no one could neglect for just seconds or he would running all around the town shouting 'would you join our soccer team?' nonchalantly. That's his true nature which brought him to grow the team in pure courage for gaining the victories. However, his blunt face might sometimes irritating the others causing vain effort to make him at least got the point of complexities. Gulped by the sudden uneasy feeling which raided him, he stepped back a little at the time Kidou approaching him. No words not even a brief of sign, the goggles head stretched out his hand towards the captain as if he's going to strangle him when the door behind him clanking, swinging out slowly devouring the brunet like a monstrous mouth welcoming him into darkness instead of the usual corridor of the stadium. Widened tawny eyes in shock and disbelief of what his trustee did to him, the figure of the goggles head in red cloak reflected on the brunet's orbs as he released his voice in calling the known name which had gleaming keen red eyes behind his goggles.

"It's the key to the N world, Endou.."

The last words of him escorted the bandana boy who was far in an infinite depth. Drowned deep into perpetual darkness with nothing but the howl of deafening silence, remained a hum of a soft and warm melody.

¦  
¦  
¦  
¦  
¦  
¦

_... Sweet Summer breeze..._

_... Autumn leaves..._

_... Mid Winter sky..._


	2. N Field of Nowhere

_[_ _Who? You asked me?_ _] _

_[_ _I'm merely a cat.. Yes, I'm a cat.._ _]_

_[Why am I here?]_

_[Isn't it obvious, I'm here to welcome you..] _

_[Welcome to the world of dreams and illusions.. The N world..] _

As he realized it, Endou found himself was standing on a higher terrain, presented casual scenery of the well-known town he knew for his entire life. The dusk view before him felt refreshing as always as he got the cool breeze of the evening sky brushed his tired soul after a day of outing. He wasn't able to track back the previous events, but it's clear for him that he's up to something really tiring since morning. The usual activity he loved with the really close partner that's always by his side. Yes, the only partner that had been with him which couldn't be separated at any cost. He had worked years to master the skills, gaining reputation and trust, out of the smothering futility. He involuntarily grabbed a long metallic tube with wooden handle which sheathed on his waist by a thick black leather belt. A small peaceful smile plastered on his face as he got the gaze on the gorgeous partner of his life; a silver rifle which reflected the dim aflame light of the dusk sky.

Dark had finally fell in just minutes as if it's casting away all the relief for the brunet resulting the fade of the peaceful face. Dejected look had landed on the firearm once he tried to comprehend that something wasn't just right. Something's odd about the sensation he felt with his fingers upon the silver rifle. It'd been his companion for years yet it hadn't been felt so.

"Good evening.." Frail voice swung on his ears like a gentle dusk wind rushed out of the air, "are you lost, sir?" a shadow figure was slowly showing up at the corner of a big tree near where he's standing.

It's not like something that could make Endou taken aback for he's sure that he had faced bunch of worse scenarios comparing to the possible creepy encounter. Ghost was just as far as a bedtime story tale or the more specific term was that he's a sceptical for those kind of stuff. The dim light of the moon above gradually showering the shadow figure, revealing a boy around his age in black hoody robe from top to toe with a pair of grayish eyes which radiated emptiness. The boy was smiling at him, but it felt just not right. Everything's definitely not right for the brunet who finally decided to let the grayish boy with pale face to break the cold. He rested his rifle on his shoulder while leaning his back against the fence rail after he gave a listless 'no' answer.

"Seems so for me.." said him by uncovering the hood, revealing spiky rose hair which gave contrast towards his grayish plain orbs, "I wonder if you recognize the ground where you're standing on right now.." throwing the bait as he pointed to the bandana boy which made a total lost expression, "don't you know that you're in N world, sir?"

Endou widened his eyes as he recalled the name he just heard from the rose head boy. He had heard that from somewhere as a vague voice which was more like a whisper coming into his ears, welcoming him as if he's a visitor. Could it be that this boy was the one who greeted him, but that didn't make sense since the voice proclaimed itself as a cat.

"You're definitely lost, sir.." the boy chuckled, "well, let's start from the beginning again.." said him by bowing and resting his right hand on his chest, "welcome to the N world.." as he raised his head, facing up straight at Endou, a pair of cat ears popped out on his head like a magic trick while a long black thin tail behind him swinging causing the golden bell which was attached to it ringing, "where everything is made by dreams and illusions.. All is nothing yet real.. A moment is a day.. A day is a year and a year is a moment.."

"Who.. No.. What are you?" Endou could hear that his heart was pounding; shocked after the view before him. He grabbed his rifle tight, not to try to aim it towards the alien.

"I'm Nosaka Yuuma the cat and you're Endou Mamoru the hunter.."

Endou's tawny eyes twitched as he got his memories back like a rush of gust cramming into him overwhelmingly. In a short moment, he could see a pair of dark scarlet eyes in his mind but the vision was just too fast. He couldn't even think of any possibilities. He got the feeling of someone watching him from afar that made him to throw his gaze out of the dark skyline despite of the sting on his head due to the shock wave of bunch of the memories. He took down the rifle, shoved it back on his waist while releasing a heavy sigh lowering his front black hat.

"So, I'm a hunter, huh.." he gave a bitter chuckle, "well, that should it be.. Yeah.. I'm the hunter.."

"What do you hunt, Endou?" Nosaka stepped his feet slowly as he's floating then took a seat in the air.

Endou was stunned, not believing what he saw yet it's real for he found that a cat human could fly, "I.. don't know.. I'm just wandering to keep searching.. Umm.. Are you sure I really am a hunter?"

"Oh, yes you are.." Nosaka gave a small smile of relief, "you're a hunter in this N world.. N world is inside the N field and N field is out of nowhere.." he smirked by the confused face of the brunet.

"... but isn't this town called Inazuma Town? It's my hometown, no, it's our hometown, Nosaka.. We often played together with the others.. " Endou took a glance at the tower behind him.

"We? What play?"

"It's socc___"

Endou's tongue was tied in all sudden with sweat flowing down his face. He couldn't reveal anything; not even a slight of image he could think after the cut word. He hardly remembered what seemed to be familiar with the word. All he had in his head was just a long journey of hunting with the rifle as his only comrade that often brought him a huge amount of plunder. Thus scratching out the statement he just said that he had no friends all this time. The Inazuma Town was indeed his hometown, but the feeling of home was far different. He made a far away look at the tower, losing his gaze in the night. He would usually find the glow at the top of it by the lightning symbol, but this time there's not even a spark remained. Was he wrong?

Rustling branches of the trees was fusing as the gust swirling, passing through the idle brunet which was stunned by another surprise before his eyes. A dark shadow figure with a candle in his hand surrounded by purplish mist was shown by the tower. Spreading out the eerie atmosphere as the mist enveloping the lower part of the tower like devouring it into darkness. The unknown phantom slowly getting closer to where Endou was standing still. Through the light of the candle, Endou could finally recognize the other black hoody boy. His light purple eyes were blank yet tense.

"Those shan't be near the Genesis.." said him as the purplish mist thickened around the two frozen figures which had their sweat flowing down, "forbidden by the deity.."

"Get lost, those who step the line.." said another black hoody figure with one amber eye and fern green hair covering his left eye which appeared behind the other one.

"Ka.. Kazemaru.. Hiura.." Endou had the knowledge flowing out his mouth for he knew them exactly yet he didn't really get the case. Why?

"Drown to the abyss those who are found guilty.."

Hiura and Kazemaru took their candles up letting a bright light blasted out enveloping Endou entirely in the tranquility. Not too long as a blink of an eye, he snapped out by the view which presented him a normal daily activity in a certain room with a loaf of bread and a jar of jam right before him neatly rested on the rectangular wooden dining table.

"Endou, why don't you start your breakfast?"

A small peaceful smile from a girl with short dark green hair refreshed the morning scene as the brunet was found dumbfounded by the surrounding.

"Aki.. You.. You're.. Fading away.."


	3. Kogarashi Manor of Universe

Shocked as the girl with dark green hair faded right before his eyes by thin mist, Endou dropped his jaws. Silent was all he had left by himself in that glum, cold and eerie atmosphere; worse than it looked, yet he certainly knew the place well. The warm chocolate milk served right next to the loaf of bread reflected the shadowy surroundings despite of the spotted ray of the morning sun; no, wait, when did it appear? He got the jar and the bread on the empty table just seconds before. That time when he's sure that he witnessed the disappearance of the owner of the manor.

"Need more butter or another jam, Endou?" nothing was there behind the voice but a silver butter knife glinted as it's floating out of Nowhere, "or maybe some bacon?"

"What's with your shock face, Endou Mamoru? My master is asking you.." A figure with light brown hair appeared behind the shadow as a vague jingling sound escorting the figure with flat eyes standing calmly behind the empty chair.

"Shh.. Nishikage, don't be rude.." Slowly another figure revealing himself, sitting down on the chair while holding the butter knife.

"I'm sorry, Nosaka-san.." Nishikage bowed.

Endou couldn't relate the view before him yet he felt that the two beings were set that way. Nishikage didn't seem interested in having some of Nosaka's share, while Nosaka peacefully making some sandwiches like nothing. Shouldn't he let Nishikage to at least sit next to him? No, Nosaka wouldn't even have a pinch of concern upon him. The tall guy just called Nosaka 'master', didn't he? What's exactly happened; or no, there's no need to know about it. The brunet took off his black hat, slowly landed it on the table near the bread. Couple of feathers adorning one of the sides swaying gently as the breeze blew from the window near the dining table. Endou's eyes tensing up as his thoughts drowned him deep trying to trace the track. Aki wasn't really gone. He could feel the girl's presence was still remained and even coming closer somewhere. As he closed his eyes he got back the track a bit.

"Kogarashi Manor.." He took a light sigh of relief as he felt like he's back from the daydreaming.

"It is.." Nosaka chuckled before the last bite of his sandwich embarking towards his mouth, "you belong here, Endou.."

Snapped, Endou jolted by a tap on his shoulder only to find the girl he knew standing right next to his seat with worried face. Vague whisper flew out in words, revealing the figure which decided to sit down on a random chair as she concerned about the brunet. He hadn't touched his breakfast at all, moreover his face was pale.

"Aki.. but.. When did you..."

"Endou, what's wrong? Are you okay or maybe you don't like the bread?"

Endou ended up with widened eyes of disbelief for realizing that Nosaka and Nishikage weren't there anymore. Not a single trace but a silver butter knife lying down as if it's never been used. It gleamed shortly reflecting the ray of the sun which pouring down from the window. Small smile in a thin blush adorning Aki's face. She took the silver knife, admitting her mistake in cleaning up. She handed the knife to Endou, making sure that he would have a proper breakfast before leaving, but he gave no move. At this rate, Aki knew that he had something on his mind. Stayed still and waiting would definitely work on him than rushed him to spill the words. Judging by how he scanned the room, Aki knew how to clear the mist.

"It's Kogarashi Manor of universe, Endou.." Said her with a small smile while making some sandwiches for him. She set the breakfast on a small porcelain plate, serving it right in front of him while making the table before she's back to her seat.

"Kogarashi Manor of universe?" Endou had his gaze lost on his breakfast before him.

Aki smiled gently realizing the right timing of some slight lectures, "it's the place for those who belong to nowhere.. The boundless space of the wanderers.. The home of the lost souls.." She lowered her voice as her look dimmed not really sure if she could keep the flow of the details, but in just seconds she got back her warm smile of relief for seeing his guest finally had his meals.

Not a single inquiry he could spit from his full mouth, Endou's sight distracted by a gentle tap on his shoulder as Aki took her leave with the tray of the bread and the jar on it. She'd been working in the manor by herself all this time. Taking care of the various visitors; when it came to the various visitors, it could be anything. Anything which even far beyond the expectations of what normal was about.

The breeze once again swishing gently through the window, as if it's signaling Endou to rush out and started the new day. Swaying silky white curtains coating his sight briefly before presenting him an eerie empty room. The bright light of the sun couldn't even lightening the half of the room, bringing up the anxiety. He scanned the whole room only to find the different sensation he felt before Aki left him. Not even a slight of chance he got to analyze what he felt, his instinct told him to grab his rifle as there's another hand touched his rifle from the other side, grabbing it tight preventing him to take the stance of alert. Like he would lose it, Endou forcefully pulled his rifle letting a figure out of the shadow. A boy with white cap and short wavy pale brown hair shown up staggeringly stretching his hands to reach something to prevent him from swooping to the floor.

"No need to act rough.. I won't take it.. No, I'm not interested at all.." He sighed as his gray eyes glanced at the brunet.

"Get lost, Mansaku!" Endou put on his hat and sheathed his rifle trying to avoid another disturbing encounter and further arguments.

"I'm here to warn you, Endou.." Said Mansaku by leaning his back against the wall which covered by shadow, "a moment is a day.. A day is a year.. and a year is a moment.. All things can happen in just a moment.. All things.." He closed his eyes briefly, "Beware of the open eyes beyond the shadow.. Watch yourself before the scarlet orbs of the deity.. Find to be found.."

"What are you talking about, Mansaku?"

Mansaku lowering his front cap as he faced his palm at Endou who made a puzzle look at him. A small intimidating smile in the corner of his lips snapped Endou to jump back anticipating any possibilities. His heart throbbed fast as he felt the pain stung his head in all sudden. He's lost his balance due to the unbearable dizziness which struck him just now. He closed his eyes for waiting the hard bump that might hurt his head for more, but it didn't seem happening. Gentle warm breeze brushed his back that made him floating some inches above the ground. Fresh fragrance of the greenland and a bright wide open air widened Endou's eyes for he found himself in the middle of nowhere but pure limitless landscape. Vague hum echoing into his ears at the same time he realized that he's lying down under a big Sakura tree. He recognized the voice he just heard that brought him a peaceful feeling for trusting his head to lay down on someone's lap. Auburn long wavy hair swayed as the breeze blowing gently sending the stream of healing to him.

"Thank you, Natsumi.." Endou smiled at Natsumi who gave him a small relief smile back at him as he's trying to sit slowly.

Natsumi took Endou's hat from beside her then put it on his head gently, "from now on.. Do your best, Endou-kun.." Her eyes softened as she caught his tawny orbs on her. He's the only one whom she could put her trust to and the only one who would be blessed by the spirit of the wind, "new encounter will lead you to the place where you belong.." She grabbed his hands, "even if it's hard, but you will definitely find the answer which is sleeping within you.. Follow your heart.. Listen to the voice inside you.." As she closed her eyes, whirl of warm wind wrapped his hands slightly spreading warmth throughout his body as if she gave him protective spells, "find _it_ and please, revive the lost and bring them back to life.."

At almost the same time Natsumi sent her blessings upon Endou, strong gust rampaging around the scenery, bringing up the dark gray clouds circling right above them dragging out an eerie atmosphere. Cyclones crashing the ground, destroying every side of the landscape. Not even had time to look back at Natsumi to know whether she's saved or not, bunch of branches and roots trapped Endou's limbs, swallowed him into wide cracking ground, deep in the silent and darkness.


	4. The Loop of the Beginning

Crackling sound of some dry branches which were devoured by dancing flame got a perfect rhythm by the droplets of the cold water from the stalactites which were adorning almost every sides of the cave's roof. Splash drops sent back one's conscious from his long dreams, letting out faint groan as the sign that he's still alive. His pounding head wouldn't allow his eyes to function, causing his mind to set a shut down mode despite of the current state he should know. He finally forced himself to wake up slowly, sitting down on a rough cold ground while scanning all around him which nothing but darkness, cave's walls and a swirl of cold breeze. He's distracted by a thin dark brown cloth which probably covering him all the time while he's sleeping and wondering of the owner who was kind enough to let him used their stuff without knowing each other's identity. He's about to move to put aside the cloth when he heard footsteps coming closer from the shadowy area far to the depth. He got the stance fast as he pointed his rifle towards the source of the rustling sound coming out. He set his finger at the trigger, carefully not trying to rush in releasing one bullet for the wrong target.

"Oh, you're awake already?"

The echoing voice assuring him to put down his rifle. He knew the source of the voice just now; not just that he recognized it, he'd been part of his journey like eternity. Sigh of relief slid out between his lips at the time the owner of the cloth revealing his face.

"Gouenji, glad to see you again.." Said the brunet, approaching the other boy he just called by his sure name. He landed his hand on Gouenji's shoulder while having his grin of secure plastered on his face.

Gouenji nodded with a small determined smile shown on his face. He took back the cloth as Endou handed it to him after a slight of gratitude, "here some bread.." He offered his hand with a slice of bread after he put on the cloth which was actually a hoody robe, "just eat, Endou.." Added him by sitting down on the ground near the fire.

Not waiting for more minutes, Endou swallowed the bread like he hadn't eaten for days. He wouldn't suffer for the choke since Gouenji tossed a bottle of water to him that he gulped the inside without even aware if his best partner might poisoning him. Thus, let the spiky boy chuckled for he knew exactly the way his short minded partner thinking.

"So, Endou.. How do you feel?" Concerned by Endou's condition, Gouenji furrowed his eyebrows examining his buddy from top to toe, "you don't have injuries but why did you take a long sleep?"

What could he do after he heard those kind of inquiries? Endou might end up throwing bunch of puzzling statements instead of an accurate answer, but he decided not to release a single word. He curled up, hugging his legs while resting his chin on his knees, losing his gaze on the bright flame before him.

"How long did I sleep?"

"Two days.." Said Gouenji lightly by giving a tense stare at the flame as it looked like dimmer. He hurriedly took some dry branches he just found randomly near him to boost up the heat, "I found you unconsciously laying down near this cave's mouth.." He glanced back at Endou, "what's happened to you?"

"I see.. That's why I'm starving.." Endou grinned that made Gouenji gave a smile of relief, knowing the bandana boy was still the same as the last time they met each other, "well.." Endou leaned his back, folding his arms to hold his head from touching the rough wall, "if you ask me what has happened.. I'm not sure.. The last thing I remember is just when I met Natsumi.. She said something about listening to the voice in me.. Do you know something about that, Gouenji?"

Gouenji shook his head, "so.. It's also another dead end for me.."

"What is it?"

"No.. Nothing.. I'm just thinking.."

"Well, now.. Let me know about your achievements, Gouenji.." Endou glanced at the spiky boy next him only to get a tense look on his eyes indicating that he might have hard time.

Gouenji released a light sigh, "despite of achievements, I prefer to say it as a lost.." He paused for seconds as he felt that he would jump into a sensitive topic, "I lost Yuuka.."

"You lost Yuuka!? What's wrong with her?"

"I think she's kidnapped during our last mission.. I was on my way to look for a shelter to take a rest after looking for her track when I found you.. "

"Then, why don't we start to look for her?" Said Endou as he's standing slowly, ignoring the confused face of his partner who was frozen up not sure about his sudden decision, "what's with you, Gouenji? Stand up! We're going to find her.." He armed himself with his rifle while adjusting his attributes.

"...but.. Endou.. We can't...." Gouenji jumped up, trying to hold the brunet from going out which got a short 'huh?' bluntly from the bandana boy, "sorry, but we can't go for now, Endou.. There's storm outside, moreover you have just regained your conscious.." He grabbed Endou's shoulders tight.

Endou shook his head slowly, as always like he cared for nothing. Storm or cyclone or even an earthquake wouldn't be a hurdle for him; it's just a piece of cake comparing to what he had been through all this time. All this time? What was that again? Endou threw his gaze down for he's lost in his deep thought of wondering the past he had faced. He who was already stepping his feet to the entrance of the cave was distracted by the howl of the freezing gust which came over to him. It pricked into his bones, resulting him to shiver while hugging himself. It's not even near the cave's mouth, but he could feel the death would definitely caught him once he made another step closer. Thus, for the first time that he should give it up; or was it really the first time of him giving up on something? No, he had those feelings once or twice before, but when?

"Let's just call it a day, Endou.. We can't move today.." Said Gouenji by grabbing Endou's Shoulder tight, preventing him from coming closer to the entrance. He could at least released a sigh of relief as he got Endou's nod of agreement shortly before he stepped back into the cave while he's following behind him, "no need to rush.. I believe Yuuka is fine.. They won't hurt her.. Just take more rest, Endou.. Trust me.." Added him.

"If you said so, Gouenji.." Said Endou as he took a seat back on the previous spot near the fire.

He curled up himself as he felt the cold breeze brushing his face. It would be a long cold night. He's not sure if he could at least closed his eyes for a brief of rest. No, he should rest, but not in the current situation, but nothing could work right since there's no other way out. Secret passage? That's a laughable things. He's sure that the cave was full of rough walls; not even Gouenji would think about that. He chuckled as he drowned himself trying to take another nap. Like a magic spell spreading out in the entire cave, they had fallen in a deep sleep in just seconds. There's no way they could sleep yet they're sleeping like a baby for the entire night.

Meanwhile, far beyond the rage of the howling blizzard which buried the cave, shadowy figure in dark hoodie shown up standing among the trees, deep in the forest which unexpectedly wasn't being touched by the storm. It's like a different dimension which was separated by a thin glass. A pair of scarlet orbs under the cap gleaming shortly as they raised their hands facing it up towards the blizzard view, but they're jolted after another scene which presented them a thin flying bright orb before them. As it's getting closer to the figure, a pair of tiny cat-like ears were seen as if it's facing up straight at them.

_I see.. If it's what you want.. We shall begin and let me escort you.. _

The small light swirling and circling around the figure fast, but it faded away as soon as it flew away leaving them behind as they swung their hands up slowly and a fast down allowing dark mist enveloping the whole scenery until a blast of light came up, snapped one's eyes in an open wide as he found himself sitting down behind a rectangular table with a loaf of bread and a jar of jam.

"Endou, why don't you start your breakfast?"

A small peaceful smile from a girl with short dark green hair refreshed the morning scene as the brunet was found dumbfounded by the surrounding.

"Aki.. You.. You're.. Fading away.."


	5. The Forest Spirit

"What is it, Endou? You look pale.."

A familiar voice caught him back to look at the other direction for he saw Gouenji staring at him while holding a slice of bread in his hand which was ready to embark into his mouth unless he saw his partner was stoned next him. Endou made a quick glance between the two scenes which was hard for him to comprehend or it's just him who didn't get it. It looked so, since Gouenji didn't seem disturbed by the disappearance of the green girl; no, it's Aki. Aki wasn't just disappeared, she's definitely there like usual. Endou nodded his head shortly assuring himself, yet he could still get the feeling of dejavu. He shook his head hard to adjust his messy memories as he knew the familiar scene he saw just now. He threw his gaze to see an empty spot right before him. There should be someone who greeted him, no, two? Just whoever was it, he's sure that he once experienced the exact same scene. A tap on his shoulder dragged him back for he found his best friend next him handed him a slice of bread forcing him to have the breakfast.

"Finally, you take one.. I'm worried that you won't touch your breakfast, Endou.." Said Aki who suddenly came to them by serving two cups of warm tea as she sat near them with a small relief smile, like she didn't even care that she's fading away just minutes before.

"Just hurry, Endou.. You have.. No, we have some stuff to do.." Seemed like Gouenji had prepared himself with all the attributes as he's waiting for Endou.

Another unclear things for him, yet he wouldn't have time to make things clear as he found his rifle was standby right next to him on the table. He had the feeling that rushed him to go somewhere with Gouenji. Was it for the searching his little sister or something else? Both; there's a vague voice echoing on his mind like an alarm clock which snapped him out to realize that he's already walking deep in the forest with Gouenji. His instinct told him to stay alert as Gouenji did the same with his bow gun armed in his hands. He walked slowly, not making a single rattling sound, followed by Endou behind him. Gouenji was an assassin that made both of them used to with the hunt; it's a perfect rhyme. Endou wasn't sure with what would they hunt this time, but the wave of overwhelming memories came into his mind, refreshed him again with the meeting they just had last night after dinner.

It's the major of the town, Kidou, who gave the quest for them to hunt an akuma which lived deep in the forest. It was found once capturing a certain boy, dragging him and disappeared. No one knew what'd happen with the boy, was he alive or not, since he's never shown up again. It'd been a week after the incident that was long enough for one's missing. Endou and Gouenji had the quest with time limit despite of how hard it would be without a single clue. They didn't even know the appearances of the victim and the akuma. Thus resulting Endou bluntly projected the figure with a tall monstrous being. No one dared to at least drove him to rethink about his wild imagination, even if he's not the type who believed in such a thing.

A dry leaf falling, distracting the brunet from all his reviews about the current quest. He finally realized that he shouldn't really have the memories of the meeting and having the deal of the hunting quest, but it's just set perfectly by unkown resulting him standing on the battle ground to save the victim and hunting the akuma; as for Gouenji it's easier way to look for Yuuka. That's why he took the quest without even thinking it twice.

_"That way, Endou.."_

A gentle voice came to his ears as warm breeze swirling right before him revealing a well-known girl with long wavy auburn hair. She pointed her finger to a certain direction.

Endou squinted his eyes making sure it had a small path for humans could step on, "are you sure, Natsumi?"

_"Of course.. I'm the wind and I know all which happens in this world.."_ Said her by grabbing Endou's hands.

"Thank you then, Natsumi.." Endou gave a wide grin at her.

"Who are you talking to, Endou?" Gouenji turned his sight as he heard Endou was talking to no one.

That time Endou realized that Natsumi couldn't be seen by others. He glanced back at her who gave him a small peaceful smile before she walked away without any further explanation. Who even needed that if they saw the fact right in front of them. He decided to shrug instead of explaining it to Gouenji with a short 'nothing' face like usual. He showed the right way he got from Natsumi while Gouenji following him just like that. In just second as they stepped forward, Gouenji made a fast move, covering Endou with his robe while dragging him down to the ground as he set his bow gun at a certain direction when he felt something was charging directly at them. He squatted down, shifting himself to hide behind a big tree, ready to fire his bow gun when Endou uncovered the robe and rushed forward at the speed of light. The brunet snapped his finger on the trigger as the sound of gun shot reverberating through the air, shaking out all the small creatures which were hiding around the trees to scatter out. That wasn't really a shocking show for Gouenji. It's how he usually faced whenever he got the brunet tagged along with him in almost every mission. Along with Yuuka who was agile enough for a girl in her age to do the assassin job despite of her appearance.

"Gouenji!!"

A shout jolted the spiky boy who lost his balance due to an invisible attack towards him by a strong gust. He hurriedly flipped back, lending on the ground by his knees with propped hand, preventing him from the direct hit. Unfortunately, as he realized it he had lost his weapon. Rustling sound distracted him from tracking down his bow gun. Well prepared was the basic rule of being an assassin or even hunter. Gouenji took out his dagger, nodded at Endou who made his way forward after he's sure that his partner was totally fine. Got an uneasy feeling, Gouenji scanned the direction of the gust headed only to find something terrifying. He had no time to think as there were branches and roots chasing him, resulting him to escape instead of fighting. No, even if he had his weapon with him, he's not sure he could get rid of them without a help. Bow gun didn't really work on living branches and roots which were moving as fast as wind. Loud thud from behind, baiting Endou to rushed back in order to help Gouenji to remove the tangled on his legs.

"Just go, Endou!! Don't worry about me!" Gouenji trying to hold on something, preventing Endou to come closer to him, "we're attacked means that we're close already.. Just go get them.."

"No, Gouenji.. I can't leave you here.."

Endou had no time to at least glanced back as he's being caught by some roots on his right leg which dragged and pinned him tight on a certain big tree not far from where Gouenji desperately holding on something to prevent himself from being dragged away. Not even one move or it's like the more they move, the more it tightening them as if it could smash their bodies; no it could even worse than that. Was it the right time for them to give up? Maybe it's the best choice, moreover no one would help them but themselves. Thus made Endou releasing sigh of defeat while losing his strength on struggling for free from the roots.

"Finally.." A distinct voice echoing like an escort of the shown of a figure with long lime green hair in plain tosca green hakama who was shown sitting on a branch of the tree above where Endou was trapped.

"Midorikawa?" Endou widened his eyes in disbelief as he felt that the figure he knew shouldn't have done this on them for they're friends. Friends? What friends?

Midorikawa jumped off by the help of some branches, landed on the ground gently, "I'm the spirit of this forest and I demand you to leave! Don't you dare to get closer to Aliea mansion or I'll smash you!!" Rebuked him by swinging his hands, preparing to crush the inmates at the time they fought back.

"Aliea mansion?"

Endou was once more getting into the overwhelming wave of memories that brought him back when he once there at the mansion. The huge eerie mansion at the top of the hill, surrounded by the infinite forest which more like a labyrinth. He knew the owner of the mansion that once gave him a shelter after a certain hunt. The red haired figure with a pair of fern green eyes was projected on his mind, but it's blurred away as Midorikawa fell himself on his knees in all sudden.

"Please.. I beg you.." Midorikawa gave a deep bow at Endou, "please, spare him.. He's running out of time.. So, leave him until his time comes.." Tears flowing down on his cheeks, "please, let Tatsuya to spend his last breath in peace.."


End file.
